<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A massage a day keeps the doctor at bay by cuethemulti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905811">A massage a day keeps the doctor at bay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuethemulti/pseuds/cuethemulti'>cuethemulti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Massage, Robontik has a gay awakening, japanese speaking Robotnik, probably touch starved too, times squared if you count towards the end wink wonk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuethemulti/pseuds/cuethemulti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stone helps a sleep-deprived Robotnik with a massage. Although Stone claims to not be a professional, Robotnik thinks there's something more that makes it so special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A massage a day keeps the doctor at bay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally got this done fvnvjk I'm sorry that it took a lot longer than expected. Been caught up with school and stuff. I hope y'all enjoy tho!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After running the usual assigned errands, Stone walks into the lab with a coffee cup in hand. The screens upfront show multiple blueprints that lit down where Robotnik is slouched with his knuckles resting on his chin. He’s wearing headphones and lazily tapping the control pad. </p><p> </p><p>Stone announces, “Latte’s here, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik only grunts. Stone sets the cup next to him. He watches the data that moves past the screen. “How are the prototypes going?”</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik slips off his headphones. He rubs his temples as he questions, “Tell me, Stone. Why hasn’t evolution removed the bothersome need to fall unconscious in the worst moments yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Stone hesitates. “You mean sleep, sir?” </p><p> </p><p>Robotnik exasperatedly gestures at the screen. “The building procedures are simple!” he exclaims. “Just like they want it easy enough for the idiots to get how to use for their useless purposes.” He takes a sip of his latte. “It’s just impossible to focus right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it might be due to working for the past twenty-four straight,” Stone says with a little smile, then it lowers in concern. “You should try to sleep more, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wasting time is not part of my lifestyle. You should know that by now,” Robotnik replies matter-of-factly as he scrolls through the screen. “The sooner it’s done, the sooner the commander will stop pestering me about it, and I can work on actual worthwhile projects such as my own.” He winces at the pain of his headache and keeps drinking from the cup. </p><p> </p><p>Stone glances over. He tilts his head thoughtfully and offers, “What about a massage then? I'm not a professional, but I know a thing or two to give-”</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik almost chokes on his latte. “Agent Stone, that is far from what I need right now! Aren’t you listening?!,” he sputters at him. His face subtly tints red.</p><p>  </p><p>“But Doctor, you’re burned out,” Stone persists. “Massages help with that.”</p><p> </p><p> Robotnik turns away. “I’m not that tired. Perfectly fine here,” he mumbles. His attempt in stifling a yawn makes Stone raise an eyebrow. The doctor may undoubtedly have his way in robotic businesses, but the self care department was where Stone took charge.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry sir, but this will take a lot longer if you don’t catch a break. All that’s resulting is no prototypes at all, and most importantly, a bad take on your health,” he simply states. “Also, this is your eighth latte of the day and although I appreciate your enjoyment for them, there's only so much caffeine can do.” </p><p> </p><p>Robotnik muffles a groan. As much as he resisted, the agent was right. At the pace he was going he’ll just end up passing out, likely turning to a hibernation. </p><p> </p><p> “Just for fifteen minutes,” Stone proposes. His puppy eyed look pleads down at the doctor. “It won’t be too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik swirls the coffee in his cup, contemplating. He concludes that if he applied the “<em> Desperate times call for desperate measures </em>” excuse it technically passes as something being done purely for the progression of science. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Robotnik enables an alarm from the control pad. “Fifteen. No more, no less.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone cheerfully nods. “All that’s left is removing the coat, if you don’t mind, and I’ll try my best in making it comfortable, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>Arms crossed, Robotnik pushes the soles of his shoes, rolling his chair to where Stone stood. The doctor takes off his coat and lays it on the desk. He drinks down the rest of the latte to clear his sudden dry throat. Robotnik was not the type to get close physical contact. Anyone who even tried to get up his space would meet with a high tech blast. </p><p> </p><p>Yet here he was, about to allow his agent to be the first to break that bubble. </p><p> </p><p>Stone waits for the doctor to settle. “Tell me when to start, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>Robotnik puts the empty cup down and takes a deep breath. “You may proceed.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone lays his hands on Robotnik’s shoulders and begins to massage them, using gentle  movements. Surprisingly, it wasn’t hard for Robotnik to get used to. The warmth of Stone’s hands eases him almost instinctively. The agent smooths down his back, feeling where the tension was tied in. Stone focused on loosening the tight muscles with a pattern of kneadings. Fingers pressed firmly on his skin, hours, maybe even days of piled up aches were being lifted away, and Robotnik couldn’t help but sigh in relief. This was not what he was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this too much pressure, sir?” The agent asks from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, uh, that’s just fine, Stone,”  Robotnik manages to shortly reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me know if there’s anything to change.” </p><p> </p><p>Stone spends a while rubbing back and forth across his back. Robotnik eventually closes his eyes. He could have sworn something fluttered inside of him every once in a while. Stone gently rubs along Robotnik’s shoulder blades, and his thumbs brush the base of his neck in circular motions. Stone’s touch was like magic to him, and this is coming from a man who believes science is the sole factor to everything. But, shit. </p><p> </p><p>Robotnik’s eyebrows raise at the sensation of being embraced by a blissful trance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How could a human give so much comfort? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stone, noticing how quiet the doctor has been, looks over to check on him. He smiles at the sight of Robotnik, who has never looked so peaceful. Vulnerability is not part of Robotnik’s vocabulary. But this was a moment that made him forget everything, wanting only to stay under the slow caresses that were like unspoken words of reassurance. </p><p> </p><p>As he dozes off, Robotnik thinks back at how Stone fulfills his position. Aside from meeting the requirements of his job, which was difficult enough, Stone still puts care in things that aren’t part of a paycheck. Specifically, looking out for him. Sure, Stone still gets his fair share of the doctor’s outbursts like the rest of the people do, but Stone brings something different: he was the only one who can be the tranquility of his boss’s chaotic life.</p><p> </p><p>Stone’s sincere gestures tug at Robotnik’s heartstrings, playing them like a song from his playlists. One that you couldn’t help but sway to. Its title is one Robotnik isn’t familiar with, but if he listened closely to what his heart was playing it was called...</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik jolts awake. His legs, which seemed to have been resting on the desk, slip off the edge, causing him to topple over his chair in the process. Robotnik is caught by a pair of strong arms just in time.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir!  Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Stone holds Robotnik as he steadily sets him down on the floor beside him.“You ended up falling asleep,” he explained, relieved after inspecting that Robotnik wasn’t hurt."So I stopped the massage and brought you over to your desk for you to rest.” He shakes his head, jokingly adding, “Should’ve remembered that staying still doesn’t apply even then.”</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik, still groggy from napping, fixes his hazy gaze up at Stone. The lights around them made Stone’s eyes sparkle. Their dark brown color was kind and tender. They were so bright that the doctor thought he must have been dreaming. </p><p> </p><p> A soft whisper slipped out of Robotnik, “Anata no me...Utsukushī”</p><p>
  <em> (Your eyes...Beautiful). </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the alarm starts ringing. When it fully wakes Robotnik back to reality and realization hitting all at once, he gets up in a flash. The doctor gets on his chair, practically launching himself to his desk. He frantically presses buttons. </p><p> </p><p>“Time’s up, Agent Stone! You’re free to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone slowly gets up. “But the day isn’t over yet,” he puzzled. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, congratulations! You get an early day off. I’ll take everything from here. Go do whatever agents do when they don’t agent around,” Robotnik rushes all in one breath, not looking away from the screen. Loud beeping sounds were heard under the beat of music that started bouncing off the walls.</p><p> </p><p>Stone furrows his eyebrows, still left with many questions.  “Sir, what does that mean when you said-“ </p><p> </p><p>He is then pushed away by an activated badnik, forcing him to stagger over to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, can’t hear you over how busy I am!” Robotnik shouts. </p><p> </p><p>After he makes sure Stone has left the room, Robotnik reaches over for his coat but pauses, leaving it there instead. He drops back to his chair. Robotnik wraps his arms around himself as the music continues to play, clutching onto the traces of warmth that remained.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>